Date Night
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Besides instead of spending my date night with one of my favourite boys in the world I got to spend it with two of them that's not too bad a way to pass the evening if you ask me."


**Date Night**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"Besides instead of spending my date night with one of my favourite boys in the world I got to spend it with two of them that's not too bad a way to pass the evening if you ask me."

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's challenge in which Gerry had to say "Well who's supposed to look after Little Gerry at such short notice." And any character had to say "They appear to be dancing in their fish pond." Enjoy and Reviews would be delightful!

"Yeah ok…..well no it's not very convenient but if you're sick there's nothing you can do about it…..ok well I'll speak to you soon…..yep get well soon Ally bye." Paula sighed setting the phone down on the kitchen counter as Gerry set little Gerry's school bag on the table and told him to go get changed.

"Problems?" He smiled his eyes narrowing a little as Paula stared at the ground. "What is it sweetheart has something happened?"

"My sitter just pulled out, she's got flu and I have to work tonight, I can't call in we're short staffed already." Paula replied lifting her mobile again and scrolling through the numbers.

"**Well who's supposed to look after Little Gerry at such short notice?** Couldn't she have given you more notice I mean calling at 4 when you have to work at 8 is hardly playing fair." Gerry replied irritation clear in his voice. He knew how important Paula's job was to her and he hated to think of her being let down.

"I don't know, Mum's away until Saturday and Catlin is working too I was talking to her this morning she has lectures till 5 then is working till 10 she could probably take him and 10 and put him to bed and stuff it's just the earlier part of the evening." She smiled giving her father her best puppy dog expression. Since he and Sandra had gotten together they loved taking GJ and did on a regular basis but not normally at short notice and she'd no idea what they had on with work or anything there could be a million reasons why they might not be able to take him but she figured it was worth a try. "You couldn't take him could you? It would only be for a couple of hours I'll text Cat and ask if she'll pick him up and bring him home to bed for me I'm sure she will."

"Paula you know we would sweetheart but we've had a hell of a week and Sandra is dead on her feet it's supposed to be date night tonight we have plans for her to have a nice hot bath while I cook then just relaxing and spending some quality time together if I cancel there's a strong possibility I may find myself sleeping on your sofa for the foreseeable future." Gerry sighed reaching for his own phone already knowing what he was going to take his grandson home with him, he'd never been very good at saying no to any of his daughters and where Paula was concerned anything to do with Gerry Junior he found it even more difficult. "I'll call her and see what she says ok but I'm not promising. If she's really pissed about it this is one of those times I have to put her first ok?"

"Ok." Paula smiled heading upstairs to make sure GJ was changed and get him organised for an evening with Granddad. Whatever protests he made she knew her father wouldn't let her down and she knew that even if it wasn't what they had planned for the night Sandra was unlikely to refuse to have GJ there for a few hours, she never had before.

"Right GJ getting your stuff we're going to pick Sandra up at the office she says if we get there quickly and get her out before Mr Strickland finds her again she'll take us to Nandos for dinner." Gerry shouted up the stairs a few minutes later laughing as GJ appeared with his back pack already over his shoulder and he knew Paula had already assumed that everything would be ok. "Paula she says don't worry about getting him picked up, it's Saturday tomorrow and I have to take him to football anyway so we'll keep him over night for you and Ill drop him back after the match."

"Thanks Dad." Paula smiled back tracking up the stairs again and arriving back a few minutes later with a second bag containing GJ's night things and football kit before kissing them both and watching as they headed down the front steps and out to the car.

"I don't know where you put it all GJ." Sandra laughed as they arrived back from dinner and the eight year old finished the ice cream they'd got him on the way home after he had eaten what she would have thought was a man sized portion of chicken nugget and chips and a large diet coke. "Do get your jammies on and brush your teach then we'll watch a movie if you like before bed."

"He loves you, you realise that don't you?" Gerry smiled waiting for GJ to go upstairs before pulling Sandra into his arms and kissing her gently.

"He loves Nandos and ice cream I'm not sure he actually loves me."

"Oh yeah he definitely does he is a man of taste like his grandfather and he knows a good woman when he sees one, he loves you he's accepted us being together so well I'm proud of him."

"So you should be, he's a great kid Paula's doing a great job now I'm going to shower and change you two pick a movie and we'll watch it together when I come back down before he goes to bed ok?"

"Yes boss!" Gerry laughed waiting until she had gone upstairs before heading for the living room pulling the fleecy blanket he knew she loved to snuggle under out of the blanket box in the corner of the room and setting it on the sofa before going to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine, glasses and a drink for GJ.

"Right you two have you picked a film?" Sandra asked half an hour alter when she came down stairs to find GJ lying on the floor colouring in a very detailed picture he appeared to have drawn.

"Yeah we have Sandra but I drew this for you look." He smiled lifting the sheet of paper off the floor and handing it to her as she looked at it carefully. "See that's you and granddad sitting in the garden, that's me playing with Mr Lane's dog, that's Mr Halford practicing his golf and that's Mr and Mrs Lane remember the last time you looked after me for the weekend and we all went to their house for a BBQ?"

"Of course I do." Sandra smiled taking in the details of the picture for a second. "What are Esther and Brian doing GJ?"

"They appear to be dancing in their fish pond." Gerry laughed as GJ smiled.

"Yeah well you remember Mr Lane almost fell in when he was trying to catch scampi, I thought I'd put them in there to save him the trouble." He smiled before handing Gerry the DVD box. "We're watching The Hulk ok Sandra?"

"Course it is honey." She smiled waiting until Gerry put the DVD on and came to sit beside her before snuggling into his side as the film started and GJ quickly became engrossed from his position on the floor.

"Thank you." Gerry whispered pulling her a little closer as she looked at him quizzically. "I know this wasn't what we had planned for tonight I'm sorry I'll make it up to you."

"Hey I've enjoyed it, there's more than one way to relax Gerry." Sandra replied smiling as he kissed her gently ensuring that GJ was engrossed in the film when he did. "Besides instead of spending my date night with one of my favourite boys in the world I got to spend it with two of them that's not too bad a way to pass the evening if you ask me."

"No I suppose it isn't" Gerry sighed as they both turned their attention back to the film too and he once again said a silent thank you that no matter what the emergency, no matter what plans they might have to change or why she was always by his side and with him through it all and that was more important than any single event or missed date night could ever be.


End file.
